treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Khanom Caolaw
"The combat of the Nak Muay is very different from other kinds you may know. We attack the enemy with our hands, feet, elbows and knees. The risk of injury is high, and it is not an easy style to learn. No matter how strong you are, you must never underestimate your opponent. If you do, the Nak Muay technique becomes nothing but a mean for violence." -'Khanom Caolaw' Khanom Caolaw is the Nak Muay Master at Tenet Garden. He lost a valuable amulet, with three men engraved in it, in which the Revelator searched through five tasks he started at Fedimian. Story and Rumors about the Amulet One time, Khanom had to borrow money at the arena to support his family, and he gave the amulet as security. Unfortunately, the manager that lent him the money ended up selling away the amulet. Rumors say that a ghost will haunt the one who wears it, and that it curses the person with horrible nightmares. Although it seems that the ghost that lives in the amulet is closely related to its original owner. So when the amulet falls in the hands of another person, the ghost will appear in their dreams and demand that they return the amulet. The longer the amulet is away from the owner, the more it becomes corrupted by the ghost's fears and sorrows, and it even attracted an evil spirit. The amulet was found worn by a man called Eimantas at Poslinkis Forest, who was suffering of nightmares. Then Udentified Spirit shower up claiming to be Khanom's mentors who were always by his side, protecting his fortune and wisdom. Until one day they were separated from him. Since they needed to return to Khanom, they entered the dreams of those who held the amulet and begged them to return it, but they all feared. Some people threw it away, others ended up selling them, since their voices could not reach people. After being passed from owner to owner, over the time another presence began to take over the amulet. The presence of the ghosts drowned out the voices of Khanom's mentors. They are what caused Eimantas to fall into deep nightmares. The ghosts' wishes were finally heard, they were freed and guided by the Kupoles to a peaceful rest. When the amulet was retrieved from Eimantas, the mentors asked the Revelator to give it back to Khanom and it would shine as he got closer to Khanom. Khanom could feel the energy of his old mentors as the Revelator approached to him. He was impressed that the Revelator managed to communicate with the spirits of the amulet, since not many Nak Muay can do it, and thankful at the Revelator for bringing the amulet back to him. Gallery ICO Nak Muay.png|Emblem of Nak Muays CHAR Khanom3D.png|Khanom's 3D Model CHAR nakmuay m.gif|Male Nak Muay CHAR nakmuay f.gif|Female Nak Muay Media References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters